Au nom de ma haine
by Virgo Slytherin
Summary: Un beau matin de printemps, rien de particulier. Des amants? Normal, me direz-vous. La distribution matinale du courrier dans la Grande Salle, rien de plus banal. Une lettre de déclaration, complètement classique. Sauf que cette fois, c'est une déclaration de haine.


**Titre** : Au nom de ma haine

**Genre** : Romance, yaoï citronné, plusieurs chapitres de prévus

**Auteur** : Virgo Aries, avec l'aide de sa conscience un brin (très) givrée

**Pairing** : Harry/Drago

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R, l'histoire seule est de moi, et mon unique profit sont les reviews que vous aurez peut-être la gentillesse de me laisser :3

**Note** : Ne me demandez pas d'où sort cette idée de fic, car vous ne voulez pas savoir de quoi je rêve la nuit! *Justement, tu viens de vendre la mèche là...* Oh, ne faites pas attention à ma conscience, elle est mauvaise langue! *Mais oui, bien sûr* Ce chapitre est assez court, car il s'agit du prologue. Je ferai une suite si ce début vous plaît!

*Commencez donc à lire, sinon elle va encore divaguer... Bonne lecture!*

OoOoO

**_Prologue_**

C'était un jour comme les autres, en ce début de printemps. Un lundi matin normal, où les rayons du soleil n'avaient à nouveau pas pu atteindre la fenêtre du dortoir des Serpentards, situé sous le lac. Une matinée où un beau blond s'était extirpé de mauvaise grâce de ses épaisses couvertures, afin de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, puis – évidemment – se coiffer.

- - Drago, lève – toi bon sang !

- - Hmmmmmmgn… fut la seule réponse, inintelligible au demeurant, qu'obtint Blaise Zabini, Meilleur Ami Officiel du numéro un des vert et argent.

Loin de s'en offusquer, et mu par l'habitude, il écarta vivement les rideaux du seul lit à baldaquin encore occupé, et vira sans ménagement son occupant sur le sol.

- - AAAAAAAAAH ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!

- - Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit narquoisement le basané.

Pendant que le blond jurait fort peu élégamment et tentait de se dépêtrer des draps, il descendit lire un peu dans la salle commune pour l'attendre. Ils avaient encore largement le temps avant de commencer les cours de toute façon…

Enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu, Drago se leva, et se dirigea vers les douches de la salle de bain attenante en semant son pyjama de soie sur le trajet. Il était bordélique, et il aimait ça. Il alluma distraitement l'eau en la réglant bien chaude, et soupira d'aise quand celle-ci lui cingla le visage. Il avait besoin qu'on le secoue le matin, pour débrumer un peu, même si Blaise manquait un tantinet de subtilité. Alors une bonne douche brûlante, ça n'était sûrement pas de refus.

Comme chaque fois, il plaqua ses cheveux trempés en arrière pour qu'ils ne le dérangent pas. Comme chaque fois, il fit couler une attirante substance dorée dans sa paume, avant de la faire énergiquement mousser dans ses mèches claires. Comme chaque fois, il rinça sa plus grande fierté – capillaire, bien sûr - avec attention, puis se saisit d'un petit savon blanc. Comme chaque fois, il le frotta entre ses mains puis les passa sur ses bras, ses épaules, ses clavicules et son cou, son ventre musclé, ses hanches et ses jambes, s'occupant des parties les plus sensibles en dernier. Comme chaque fois. Il coupa le jet lorsqu'il fut entièrement rincé, et frictionna vigoureusement ses cheveux avec une serviette vert sombre, en utilisant une autre pour son corps. Totalement nu, il revint dans le dortoir et enfila un boxer noir avant de choisir soigneusement ses vêtements du jour dans son armoire.

Être le dernier à se préparer était un de ses petits plaisirs quotidiens, car il pouvait se balader dans la chambre en tenue d'Adam tout son saoul, il savait que personne n'y reviendrait. Et s'il s'avérait que ce soit le cas, eh bien, il s'en moquait. Objectivement, il était parfait, autant en faire profiter les autres, même quelques secondes dans leur vie, non ?

Il enfila donc un jean noir serré, une chemise gris clair et des chaussures. Plus précisément, l'équivalent sorcier des Converse : même forme, même toile ici noire. Sauf que là, des serpents argentés ondulaient sur toute la surface sombre. Les lacets étaient gris, eux aussi. Satisfait, il retourna dans l'autre pièce et se planta devant le lavabo, où il entreprit de décoiffer savamment ses cheveux. A une lointaine époque, il mettait du gel pour qu'ils restent bien tirés en arrière, mais il préférait pouvoir profiter de leur douceur à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et puis ça abîmait sa magnifique chevelure, ce qui était proprement inadmissible.

Enfin, il se regarda dans le miroir mural, sourit, et sortit du dortoir après avoir récupéré son sac prêt depuis la veille au soir. Sautillant presque de bonne humeur, il rejoignit Théo Blaise qui discutaient du livre que lisait ce dernier, et ils quittèrent les cachots tous ensemble. Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut aussi remarquée que d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas les Sex Symbols de Poudlard pour rien. Drago sourit de plus belle. Oui, c'était une ensoleillée, très belle et absolument normale matinée.

Harry revint en courant dans son dortoir, et se jeta sous la douche, pendant que les autres dormaient encore. Il lava sa tignasse le plus vite possible, avant de se savonner en un éclair, toujours haletant de sa course. Il aurait pu prendre son temps et laisser les autres envahir à leur tour la salle de bain, mais il _adorait_ l'adrénaline. Et puis il aimait que son look reflète sa vie : totalement débraillée, et constamment à cent à l'heure.

De leur côté, les garçons émergeaient lentement, maudissant le matin d'exister. Dean et Seamus venaient à peine de trouver le courage de se lever, qu'ils virent un Harry complètement nu à la peau encore humide débouler dans un dérapage pas tout à fait contrôlé, ouvrant son armoire au passage. Un regard entendu plus tard, ils étaient chacun d'un côté du jeune homme, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son torse. Ils n'étaient pas plus vêtus que lui.

Laissant leurs souffles se perdre dans le cou hâlé dans le but de le faire frissonner, ils levèrent les yeux vers lui avec envie, et purent le voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un air contrit. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il luttait contre lui-même.

- - Désolé les gars, mais il est déjà sept heure et demie… vous serez jamais prêts à temps si on le fait maintenant.

Deux plaintes déçues et suppliantes accompagnées d'yeux larmoyants lui répondirent. Il eut un sourire sincèrement désolé et donna un baiser papillon aux deux jeunes hommes, avant de les pousser vers la salle d'eau.

- - On se rattrapera ce soir, promis, leur chuchota-t-il avant de leur donner une fessée taquine.

Protestant pour la forme, le noir et l'irlandais allèrent prendre leur douche à contrecœur, bien que désormais impatients de voir la journée de cours se terminer. Le Survivant, lui, portait maintenant un jean bleu délavé avec un débardeur noir légèrement transparent, ainsi que des baskets de la même couleur. Juste de quoi éveiller la convoitise, sans être indécent de quelque façon que ce soit. Puis il entreprit de réveiller Neville et Ron, qui se traînèrent en râlant jusque sous l'eau, et décida de faire son sac en attendant que les deux premiers levés – excepté lui évidemment – ne sortent.

Il ne lui manquait que son livre de Potions, matière avec laquelle ils commençaient d'ailleurs à neuf heures, quand ils revinrent. Tout en s'habillant rapidement, ils le regardèrent fouiller frénétiquement son coin de la chambre, amusés.

- - Tu cherches un truc, Ry ?

- - Ouais, t'aurais pas vu mon livre de Potions, Seam' ?

Dean se pencha alors pour récupérer quelque chose sous le lit de Ron, et lui tendit l'ouvrage convoité en disant, goguenard

- - Il a dû dégager là hier soir, quand on a investi ton lit en virant à la hâte tout ce qu'il y avait dessus…

Leurs yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis que des passages terriblement chauds de la soirée précédente leur revenaient. D'un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils secouèrent la tête et quittèrent la Tour Gryffondor pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Bien vite, la discussion dériva sur ce qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils auraient le dortoir pour eux seuls après le dîner – Ron et Neville se sentaient toujours étrangement pris de passion pour la salle commune dans ces moments-là…

Dean et Seamus sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, et s'aimaient réellement, mais Harry était devenu leur amant il y a un peu moins d'un an. Ce n'était absolument pas prémédité, bien au contraire. Un soir, le brun avait voulu aller chercher la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait oubliée dans sa malle, et était donc rentré dans la chambre. Icelle étant sous un sort de silence mais pas protégée par un _Collaporta_, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait trouver en ouvrant la porte.

Des vêtements jonchaient le sol jusqu'au lit du fond, celui de l'irlandais, où ce dernier chevauchait avec ardeur un Dean gémissant. Le rythme langoureux, l'atmosphère chargée d'une sensualité presque sauvage, l'érotisme pur de la scène avait rapidement fait réagir le héros de Gryffondor. Loin d'être gêné, il était resté immobile quelques secondes à se demander comment faire pour s'ajouter à la partie. La question avait été prestement résolue par deux mains tendues vers lui, ainsi que deux regards de convoitise posés sur le relief qui déformait déjà une certaine zone de son jean.

Contrairement à ce que les autres Maisons pensaient, notamment les Serpentards, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas prudes du tout, et ne se prenaient jamais la tête quand il s'agissait de sexe. Sentiments ou pas, à deux ou plus, amants exclusifs ou non, rien n'arrêtait un lion. Depuis cet évènement, qui avait duré de longues heures au demeurant, ils étaient devenus un trio d'amants où Harry n'éprouvait absolument rien d'autre que du désir. Et ça leur convenait parfaitement à tous les trois. Pas d'obligations, pas une amitié trop forte non plus, et les sentiments du couple qui n'étaient pas un problème car ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être jaloux, tout comme Harry. Du plaisir à l'état pur, sans contraintes. Le bonheur, quoi.

Mais il y avait une ombre à ce si beau tableau, une ombre qui s'appelait Malefoy, et qui obsédait le surpuissant rouge et or. Mais ça, vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi. D'ailleurs, le blond en question prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il vit les trois jeunes hommes s'installer à leur table. Visiblement, leur discussion n'était pas très catholique – il reconnaîtrait ce discret et pervers sourire en coin entre mille. Il connaissait les traits et les expressions de l'orphelin par cœur. Contrairement au reste de l'école, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la relation qui liait les trois Gryffondors. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces deux crétins, il avait envie de les étriper pour oser toucher Harry. Mais comme d'habitude, il devait faire taire sa jalousie et sa rage pour garder son masque d'Ennemi-juré-de-Potter.

Il se souviendrait à jamais de ce matin-là. Ce matin maudit où il avait tout compris sur Thomas, Finnigan et Harry. Ce matin où les détails subtils lui avaient indiqué que s'ils étaient arrivés aussi tard et essoufflés à la Grande Salle avant les cours, c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas été très _sages_. Ce matin, personne d'autre que lui n'avait saisi cette réalité qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Car oui, ce matin-là, Drago avait réalisé brusquement qu'il voulait le Survivant pour lui seul, et pas juste une nuit. C'est ce matin tant honni qu'il était passé intérieurement de Prince à esclave de ses sentiments, qu'il haïssait de le rendre si faible à ses propres yeux.

Mais c'est aujourd'hui, en ce matin jusqu'alors normal, en ce début de journée terriblement banale, qu'il reçut _cette_ lettre.

_Drago,_

_Si tu espères une lettre pleine de bons sentiments dégoulinants, c'est raté. Non, je n'ai pas hésité des mois à t'envoyer cette missive, je ne l'ai pas recommencée des milliers de fois. Je l'ai écrite d'une traite, avec dès le premier mot la ferme intention de te la faire parvenir. Tu voudrais que je te supplie de m'accorder un minimum d'attention, ou au moins quelques regards un peu moins glaciaux ? _

_Alors ne lis pas plus loin._

_Car vois-tu, si je t'adresse ces lignes, c'est pour que tu saches à quel point je te hais. _

_Aussitôt que j'ai du temps pour laisser mes pensées vagabonder, elles reviennent vers toi, au prochain coup déloyal que tu trouveras le moyen de le faire. Mes amis disent qu'en dehors des cours, je deviens de plus en plus renfermé, mais je m'en moque. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me demande sans cesse ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un tel mépris, et je n'en sais toujours rien. J'adore me battre avec toi, car la haine que je perçois alors dans tes yeux n'est destinée qu'à moi, et c'est la seule chose qui me fait me sentir réellement vivant. _

_Pour toi, c'est une déclaration d'amour ? Ne t'y trompe pas. Je te hais. Comment peux-tu sourire continuellement avec une telle arrogance quand ma vie est un gigantesque chaos ? _

_Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je rêve de te faire subir. Ce n'est ni doux ni tendre, mais violent et malsain. Je veux te faire souffrir et te soumettre jusqu'à te briser, pour que cet air suffisant soit enfin arraché de ton visage. Je t'observe sans cesse, je traque tes faiblesses, j'attends que tu fasses un faux pas. Car ce jour viendra, n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Te voilà averti._

_Profite bien de la liberté qu'il te reste,_

_Harry James Potter_

Alors? A votre avis, où était notre Sauveur national avant de rentrer précipitamment dans sa Tour? Quelle sera la réaction de Drago? Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière cette lettre pour le moins étrange? Et surtout, est-ce que vous voulez la réponse à ces questions? *Hésitez pas à le dire, elle adore les reviews, elle est folle de joie à chaque fois qu'elle en reçoit une... parole de conscience!*


End file.
